This invention relates to the arming of aircraft delivered weapons and especially to an arming wire extractor comprising a controlled tension device. Heretofore, upon positive arming after release of suspension lugs of an aircraft store, excessive dynamic loads are placed on the arming solenoids of aircraft bomb racks. This invention allows the drag force to remain essentially static thus providing a simple and reliable solution to the excessive dynamic loads placed upon the arming solenoids.
A design problem frequently encountered during the development of aircraft delivered weapons is the need for pilot communication to the weapon prior to release from the aircraft bomb ejection rack. If the pilot intends to deliver live ordnance, he will typically arm the weapon by energizing an electrical solenoid which is a component of the bomb rack. In this way, the pilot can remotely achieve the release of either live or unarmed (e.g., for safe jettison in the vicinity of friendly forces) ordnance from the cockpit of the delivery aircraft. The solenoid of the bomb rack typically engages a wire running longitudinally along the back of the weapon and upon separation of the weapon from the aircraft, the arming wire is extracted. This action causes arming of the weapon fuzing system. On rare occasions, one of the two suspension lugs of the weapon fails to properly disengage from the bomb rack. If the arming wire of such a "hung store" is extracted by the motion of the weapon, an extremely hazardous condition can result. If the total tensile force applied through the arming wire extraction system to the bomb rack solenoid exceeds 100 lb., the solenoid can sustain damage rendering it inoperable. If the arming wire extraction system is designed to delay arming until the weapon/bomb rack separation is sufficient to ensure that both suspension lugs have released properly, the effects of variable weapon attitude (pitch, roll and yaw) and variable trajectory must be considered. The arming wire extraction system shall not arm the weapon as a result of impulsive loading which could result from a bird impact with any of its external parts.
The solution to this design problem as embodied in the subject invention is a compact device which allows arming wire extraction to occur as a result of a sustained extraction force, over a finite distance, regardless of minor variations in pull angle or dynamic weapon separation rate.